Adults Understand Angst
by Gamer Tayley
Summary: Peter is being shut out by Gwen for ignoring her for too long. He's having issues dealing with his teenage emotions. Can the adults of Stark tower provide guidance? Maybe even more? WARNING! Gay sex! Don't like, don't read!


Okay, so, I definitely have NOT posted anything in a really long time. But, I suddenly thought of this and here you guys go! Also, I may redo my story that I started here since what I gave you all was total shit. Especially compared to what I can do now. So, this story is about Peter Parker, a teenager going through a really rough time, especially in dealing with his emotions after Gwen completely shuts him out for ignoring him for so long. The boy decides to take comfort in the adults in his life who understand him. It's mostly PeterxTony, but there are hints of PeterxBruce, PeterxClint, PeterxSteve, and PeterxGwen. This is for Mature readers, and there is going to be gay sex. . If you don't like it, don't read it. I'll still love you. Oh, I suppose I should mention that I sort of mix all of the Spideyverses together. I mix Ultimate and Amazing, really. Plus it uses a lot of the Marvel movieverse. That's why Sony is getting credit despite the fact Sony and I aren't on good terms.

Anyway, I don't own any of the rights held within this story. All credit goes to Marvel, Disney, and even Sony.

**Intro - A Lot of Crying**

* * *

Peter rushed into the house. Smoke from upstate New York could be seen all the way from his house in Queens. When he'd first seen what was happening, he'd wanted to go help! He needed to! But then his Aunt May came to mind.. He was out buy some milk for her. What if she thought he was hurt... Or worse. What if she'd gotten hurt?

He needed to be with her.

And as soon as he entered, she was hugging him, crying. "Peter! Peter, I was so worried!" after that it was just her sobbing. Peter held her in the opened doorway.

"Shh, Aunt May, it's alright, we're alright, everything is going to be okay." the teen murmured. He was about to excuse himself from the house when he caught a glimpse of the news. Iron Man a.k.a Tony Stark was there! And a few others Peter couldn't really make out from this angle. He would just get in the way, and he knew it. Peter was still really new.

Yeah, he took down Doctor Connor's and all.. But even then, that was super difficult. Besides, if he left, Aunt May would freak.

No, he needed to help.

"Aunt May, I'm going to check on MJ and Harry. I'm really worried about everyone. Since MJ lives next door, I'll send her over here, okay?" with a kiss on the cheek, Peter was gone. He /did/ go check on MJ, and he planned on checking on Harry after the battle... And he wanted to check on Gwen. But he was still.. Still avoiding her. He was afraid to even see her. Besides, she didn't live anywhere near where the fighting was taking place.

Spider-Man had taken out five of the weird alien creatures. But then something came flying at him, one of those things the aliens were flying on. However, it wasn't an alien on it, it was some man with golden horns. It came at him too fast, even his spidey sense couldn't warn him in time before he got whacked on the head.

The teen groaned as he came to. The bed he laid in was soft and plush.. He felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. Then everything rushed back to him, his light brown eyes shot open in a panic. After all, he'd lost consciousness during a battle. He could very well be dead...

"Hey, hey, take it easy."

Gwen? Why was Gwen here.

"Hey, so you're Spider-Man? You're just a kid! How old are you?"

Oh my god, is that Tony Stark..? The Tony Stark!? Peter's vision was still dizzy, so he blinked a bit. "I.. Oh.. Um... I'm eighteen, sir.." he mumbled.

"Don't call me sir." Tony chuckled.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Peter asked, conflicted emotions in his eyes. "You weren't out there where all the fighting was were you? Are you hurt?" he was worried and angry. But he was mostly angry at himself. He shouldn't have stayed away so long.

"Peter, stop, I'm fine." she shot back, hurt in her eyes. He'd hurt her. He was an idiot, and he knew it..

"We kind of went through your phone and based off the worried texts she had sent you, she was the only one who we could tell knew your identity. So, I sent a car for her. She was safe and sound at home. Well, not exactly sound. She was worried shitless about you." Tony was calm, charming, and had this smile on that, if he himself wasn't bang and bruised up, would have made someone think that today was any ordinary day.

Peter looked down, closing his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"In Stark Tower." Tony responded. "In my bed, to be exact. My floor is the closest to the infirmity, so I saw it fitting for you to be here. Hope you like the Stark hospitality." he chuckled.

Peter gave a small, brief smile while still looking down at his lap. "How long have I been out?" he noticed that the only light in the room was from the lamp at his bedside. It must be late.

"For the rest of the day. Because of.. Well, you, you healed a lot quicker than if you were a regular human. My doctors were astonished by your peculiar DNA. However, I made sure they destroyed every last drop of it, for your sake. You should be in a coma right now. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah. Sure." Peter snorted. His head still felt funny. Hell, he felt like total shit. He then realized he'd been rude. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, agitatedly. "I.. I'm sorry. I'm just.. I wanted to help, ya know? But I ended up just fucking up. I troubled you. I'm-" but he was cut off by a slap to the face, Gwen had tears running down her pale cheeks.

"You asshole! You're apologizing to him because he patched you up, but you won't even look at me after ignoring me for MONTHS!?" she was enraged. Perhaps even beyond that.

"I had to, I promised-"

"My dad. Yeah, but you know what, I don't care! I don't! You could have at least gone to the funeral! I needed you more than ever, Pete!" she was shaking. Everything about her was shaking.

"You think you're the only one who's had it rough?!"

"No, I don't! I think I'm the only one who isn't acting like a total baby! I get it, you lost your uncle. I lost my father. We have to move on." she tried to smile.

Peter wasn't smiling. He was beyond rage at this point. His head was hurt, and his heart was hurting even more. "Yeah, we both lost people. But the difference between us is that I caused BOTH of those deaths, Gwen. It's my fault your dad is dead. It's my fault my uncle is dead." he didn't realize he was crying, borderline sobbing, at this point. "And you will never know what it feels like to be responsible for the death of those you loved the most. You will never know what I'm going through. YOU didn't get bitten by some radioactive spider. You don't have to protect everyone-"

"Well neither do you!" she screamed before storming out.

Now Peter just started to cry. He cried and cried while Tony watched. Something was pulling at his heart strings a bit as he handed the boy a tissue.

* * *

So, if you liked, please rate and review. I really would like constructive criticism.


End file.
